Garfield Smashes In
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Garfield wants to get lasagna, and he hears that a certain Smash Mansion happens to have some.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been a long day... and I'm out of lasagna." Garfield said as he scratched his butt, getting out of the couch as he stretched all of his limbs. "Well, it's that time. To get some food." your an allstar

Snapping his fingers, Garfield created a portal as he walked right into it, with it leading him to the infamous Smash Mansion as he smirked, clenching his fists as he headed straight towards the giant building housing the Super Smash Brothers. And by God would that orange lazy fat cat get his lasagna because if he didn't then there would be trouble.

"Can I help you-" Master Hand stated as he popped up in front of Garfield, only to be greeted with a kick from the cat.

"Yeah, show me the closest refrigerator in this place or else I'll scratch your glove off," Garfield said as he clearly was not intimidated by the floating gloved hand.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so rough about it!" Master Hand commented as he teleported himself away, allowing Garfield in as he spotted various Smashers having battles in the long hallway, while he noticed others were doing your typical slice of life shenanigans.

Garfield then halted in his tracks as he sniffed the air, getting an odd scent that he had mixed reactions to. "Hmm... I don't know what I feel about this stink 'm smelling, but I should investigate."

Garfield proceeded to turn to the western direction as he left the main hallway, seeing the results of the things he was sniffing earlier: Dry Bowser grilling hot juicy hamburgers inside and Toadette farting a large amount of stinky spores that came out of her farty butt, with the skeletal reptile dressed like a cook and the gassy girl in her normal pink dress.

"Eh, it's a living." Dry Bowser mumbled as he flipped the sizzling burgers with his spatula, which was in the style of his bones.

"Peeyew, these farts of mine are really potent!" Toadette giggled while fanning the air as she was smiling and blushing in embarrassment of her fart gas.

"I know burgers cause methane, but this is ridiculous." Garfield spoke as he scratched one of his ears, shaking his head. "Anyway, do you have any lasagna here?"

Dry Bowser and Toadette exchanged glances with each other as they both faced Garfield, the duo quite confused as to what the iconic cat was going on about.

"Aren't you that certain cat who hates Mondays?" Dry Bowser commented as he pointed at him with his spatula.

"You caught me." Garfield chuckled with a shrug as he shook his head. "But seriously, I would love to know where your fridge is, I am in a mood to-"

"Oh my, I never would have thought I would be ripping my fart filled rear in front of such a legend!" Toadette exclaimed as her differently sounding bouts of flatulence started to become wet, making her face redder as she placed her other hand on it. "Golly, I'm really excited!"

"Just try not to do what you usually do when you get a bit too much..." Dry Bowser grumbled as he took a bite out of one of his delicious burgers, nodding his skull in satisfaction as he placed it and a couple more on the plate next to the grill.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is it that you do around here?" Garfield asked as he was snatching the various snacks that were lying around in the gaming room of the manor.

"Well we technically aren't mashers per se, but we do get invited here a lot!" Toadette chimed while brushing her pink mushroom like pigtails.

Dry Bowser had his bony arms folded as he just nodded his skull. "They have this whole weird new poject going on regarding something about spirits. It's... very sketchy."

"So I... munf, see..." Garfield interrupted himself while stuffing his face as usual with the various food. "You got any more of this stuff? This is great!"

Lucina appeared disgusted as she approached the group, having her hands on her flat hips. "Don't you do anything other than eating?"

"Trust me, there's plenty of people here who likely share my love for food." Garfield responded as he then smacked Lucina on the head with a newspaper he rolled up that he grabbed from the floor nearby.


End file.
